


[tenkunten] waterfront

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Small Towns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 画家ten x 护士kun 在枫叶国大多地区某沿湖小城市ten第一人称是一个日常的小记录 每篇大概500-600字温暖的睡前安眠读物
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

锟总是说我共感能力不强，甚至有些冷漠。不过我也没办法反驳他，毕竟我确实是一个几乎没有情感波动的人。其实这么说也不太准确，因为我已经把心里所有的爱都留给了他。

我大概是那种会不自觉地压抑自己感情的人，等所有的一切都积攒到一定程度的时候，痛痛快快地用眼泪来释放出来。这可能也就是为什么大多数时候我看起来确实有点过于平淡？说来也可笑，我们搞艺术的这行不都应该有颗敏感又纤细的心？

所以我和内心柔软的一塌糊涂的李泰容询问过，怎么才能不这么... 理智冷静...？李泰容沉思了几天之后给了我一个建议。

“你要不去医院做做志愿者吧，帮助老人的那种。”

说起来这种志愿者锟好像之前做过？我记得这还是他在学护理之前的事情了。他当时说这种东西做了简历上写着好看，对他以后想学的也有帮助，顺便还能练练口语，就当提前实习了。总之百利无一害。

大概也该庆幸作为搞艺术的，我的可供自己支配的时间挺多。既然想到了就去做，这是我通常的做法。于是就痛快地在离家不远的医院网站上找了找，填好了申请志愿者的表格等着负责人email我。

噢对了，忘记说。锟和我说要做就好好做，顺便把自己在过程中获得的想法和思考写下来。他说他虽然总觉得我共感能力很低，但是并不是在嫌弃我或者不喜欢这样的我，他也没想让我通过做志愿者来“改变”自己。我去当志愿者并不是为了某个结果，而是去享受这个过程的。既然我已经有这个打算了，索性就让我去放开了做一做，把这个过程记下来。没准儿以后就是画画的灵感呢。

我觉得锟说的没错。

再说了，不去做做看怎么知道呢。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

现在已经是快两个月之后了，我收到了负责人的邮件，去了他们的介绍会，通过了面试，做了体检，最后通过了培训。

所以我现在成为了一名志愿者。

我在的program是叫HELP，是Hospital Elder Life Program的缩写。顾名思义，照顾 (?) 正在住院的老人。不是临终关怀，这些老人都相对很健康的，基本上来医院住一段时间就可以回家的。我们有一套进这个program的标准，比如要到65岁以上，不是癌症，没有严重的dementia (失智症?) ，还有挺多标准的我就不在这里多说了。

我在这里需要做的就是，推着我的小推车，走进每个我要去的病房，和住在这里的老人聊聊天做做简单的运动还有一些算益智的游戏。

一周一次就可以，一次三个小时。还不太熟练业务的我决定先一周一次，至于以后会不会来的更勤快一点，我觉得要看以后是怎么想的。

听起来好像简单，其实不然。比起体力上的劳累，更多是精神上的疲倦。

大部分老人每天的兴致并没有很高涨，毕竟每天都要待在一个小屋子里，身边并没有熟悉的亲人，能做的事情也不多，感觉和整个世界都很脱节，总会有莫名其妙的人走进来和他们说一些让他们并不理解的话 (对，比如说我们这些志愿者们) ，甚至有时候还会觉得护士和医生没有很在乎自己的感受。

这我当然是理解的，毕竟不管是谁要经历这些都不可能保持一个完全积极向上的心态吧。不过就目前来看，我依然坚信如果有一天我走到了必须要靠插管子活下去的地步，我希望锟可以让我痛痛快快有尊严的走。

虽然我很爱锟，我当然也很希望他可以和我在一起的时间尽可能的长，但是我依旧会尊重他的选择。不管这个选择是想要抢救还是决定放弃。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

医院的环境还不错，穿过一条马路便是安大略湖。

锟说他喜欢湖，我其实更喜欢海。不过这湖比起海来说也没差，顶多是更风平浪静了一些。是放眼望去是根本看不到对岸的蓝绿色镜面，站在湖边可以看到旁边城市延展出去的部分，像一个颤颤巍巍探出去感知世界的触角。

我喜欢在夏天晚上拉着锟来走走，这时候的风会比其他任何时候都温柔太多。我会拉着锟静静地坐在湖边的长凳上，用同一副耳机听几首我们都喜欢的歌，哪怕手心因为紧紧牵着变得有些潮湿也没有关系。眼前是匆匆的过客和平静的湖，身边是最爱的人，心里会有种很踏实的感觉。

说远了，回到志愿者这件事情上。

我比较讨厌做的是和老人们遛弯，我很害怕他们会摔倒。我在这里见到了很多很多因为摔倒才进来住院的老人，所以才格外担心他们会因为相同的原因还要在这里多待一段时间。当然了，也有很多老人根本不记得他们是为什么住院了，通常这种我也不会太多问。

比起陪他们走路，我更喜欢和他们一起做ROM (range of motion) ，大多数时候要用一磅的哑铃，做一些抬胳膊抬腿的动作。大概是因为这套动作就算躺在床上也可以完全没有负担地做吧，不需要特地让老人们做起来或者站起来，很放松的姿势也没关系。对他们来说也不会太有挑战性，这样一来他们的积极性也会更高一些。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

我自己觉得很舒服的流程是，进去和老人们介绍一下自己，然后问他们要不要和我一起做运动，做完运动之后继续聊聊天。我喜欢听这些老人们的故事，因为是一个我并不熟悉的时代，所以会很感兴趣他们年轻的时候都在做什么。

目前为止我只遇到了一个很热情地把同一个故事给我讲了至少5遍的老人，而且第二天我再进去的时候，她差点儿没跟我吵起来。听了半天我还是不知道为什么她那天那么生气 (直到今天我也没想明白)，所以我使用了我的alternative solution - 把她的护士叫过来解救我。从那天之后我就一直躲着她的病房省的再被无缘无故的挨训。

说起这个的话，最开心的大概就是再进某个病房的时候，那个老人还记得我。不过这个并不常发生，毕竟我一周只去一次。大多数时候病房里已经不是相同的人了，所以目前还是要总是介绍自己。

其实就算还是同一位病人，他们也经常记不住。我已经很习惯了，毕竟30不到的我记性也不怎么好，我也记不住他们名字。进去之前刚在binder上看过他们的名字，进到病房里还是记不住，问了他们orientation questions之后也记不住。噢对，orientation questions是三个问题，名字，现在在哪，以及今天是什么日子。

所以我其实还比不过这些老人？

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

我是不是忘记在这里说了？虽然我在医院做志愿者，但是和锟并不是在同一个医院。就算在同一个医院，其实也会很难看到他。我的主要活动范围都在6层和7层，很少很少会有时候在楼下的ER会有一个老人需要志愿者去看。 锟是ER的护士，急诊室？应该是这么叫的吧。所以就算我们都在一个医院，也要赶上我做志愿者的时候他也在上班，还要刚刚好我也需要去ER看病人。

不过我也不太喜欢去ER，路很复杂，ER的房间分法也很奇怪。当然了记不住路和房间排序也算是半个我不经常去的原因。

锟不喜欢和我分享他工作上的事情，大多数时候倒是很容易就可以知道锟这一天过得并不好。

作为ER的护士，一天之内要过手不少病人，有很多伤病不太重但是情况比较紧急的，还有不少是临门一脚就去对面的。总之，锟虽然见过太多生死以及人间冷暖，但是他的内心依旧柔软。

如果一天下来过得还不错，锟通常会先来画室看看我和画，然后我们会一起做晚饭。虽然一般都是锟负责做饭，我负责准备和偷吃食材。

不过要是他回家之后只是沉默地先做好晚餐后才来画室找我，那肯定是在医院遇到了什么令他不开心的事情。

这种日子很少，但是也确实存在着。

我其实并不太能感同身受锟的情绪，但是我完全可以理解锟觉得自己对于病患无能为力的痛苦。所以我会把他圈在怀里，静静地等他收拾好起伏的心情。有的时候他会悄悄地让自己露出一点点脆弱，我虽然不太会安慰人，可我能认真地听他说完，让他把他想发泄的情绪发泄出来。

锟是一个很内敛的人。

他会把自己开心的不开心的都用无限的温柔包裹起来，尤其是一些让他无所适从的尖锐心事。他早就习惯了照顾到身边的每个人，尽量不让别人难受，却从未主动倾诉自己的事情。锟并不吝啬自己的爱，还会用他觉得舒适的方式去表达。

但是锟经常忽略掉他自己也是很需要爱的人。

所以我会竭尽自己所能去勇敢地靠近锟，用我并不富余的爱紧紧拥抱着他。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

又下雨了。

最近下雨的频率仿佛是要把去年冬天没来得及下完的雪全部换成雨水倾倒下来。

我不太喜欢下雨，因为觉得潮乎乎的很别扭。比起下雨来说还是下雪更方便一点，衣服不会很容易被打湿，不用撑伞也可以下自由自在地享受下雪。

不过要是雪里还夹杂着细雨的话，那简直就是烦的要命。打伞容易被冬天凛冽的风掀过去，不打伞又容易被淋湿。

锟喜欢在下雨天补觉，反正也不想出门，索性盖好被子痛痛快快地睡一觉。他觉得雨滴落在屋顶是很浪漫的声音，而且阴天会更昏暗一些，和雨声一起很催眠。

没错，我写下这些话的时候，锟正在我旁边睡觉。安安静静的，很像是乖巧的小动物，把自己缩起来在温暖安全的窝里面，耐心地等着下一个风和日丽的明天。

大多地区夏季的雨通常是短而急促的。飘过来一片云便不要命似地往下泼，十分钟以内下完就换下一个地方继续。

好像是雷雨云着急要完成每天的降雨指标一样。

得了，又来了一片云。

幸好锟今天不用上班，不然他一定会不开心，他肯定会抱怨说这么大的雨就是很适合踏踏实实地睡一觉。

其实下雨天很适合喝热巧克力，喝一口感觉甜蜜浓厚的巧克力味从舌尖传到身体的每个角落。热巧克力上面也一定要满满铺一层松软的棉花糖，等棉花糖稍微融化一点之后，热巧克力会更顺滑细腻一些。

当然也会更甜腻一点，不过既然已经喝了索性就喝点热量最高的嘛。

嚯，这雨下起来没完了，下十分钟歇十分钟然后继续下。

也好，不用给草坪浇水了。

本来打算给锟弄点热巧克力喝，但是看他睡得那么香，我也有点困了。

算了，陪他睡个回笼觉吧。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

作为所谓“画家”的生活并不轻松，尤其是对我这种完美主义者来说。

为了不让灵感溜走，我总是随身揣着各种便签本和小的速写本，如果要出门也是经常背上两个ipad。一个用来记录，另外一个用来做backup，保证有一个没电了的时候还无缝切换到另外一个上。所以锟时常会说我就算出来玩也玩不踏实，还不如拉上客厅的窗帘，两个人窝在沙发上抱着我们喜欢的零食一起看一部老电影。

我倒是很享受能够画画的生活，但是我能有现在这样的生活是因为锟，是锟的存在给了我另一种可能。

搞艺术这行的哪有什么轻松这一说，都别说其他的了，就说点最现实的，画卖不出去就没钱，没钱就没饭吃，没饭吃就会饿死。这世界上有成千上万所艺术类的学校，每年都能产生无数个学艺术的毕业生，可是这世界上也只诞生了一个梵高、一个莫奈、一个达芬奇、和一个李永钦。

我算不上什么艺术家，也更算不上画家，顶多就是个画画的。很幸运地没有在本科毕业后走上学医 (秃头) 的不归路，很幸运地能认真拿起画笔做我想做的事情，很幸运地拥有了喜欢我作品的人，更幸运地有我爱和爱我的人能支持我在这条并不轻松的路上一直走下去。

如果不是锟的话，我现在大概正在某个医院实习吧，或者已经屁颠屁颠地跑去当无国界医生了。这也是我一直以为会发生的事情，就像我爸妈期待并且设想的一样。

足够幸运的话，没准儿还能和锟办公室恋情。

幸好有锟，我才能在这里，坐在我和锟的家里，提起笔写下令我感到幸福的一切。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

我好像一直没能认真写下我在医院当志愿者的经历，每次一提笔就会想到锟。

大概是因为每次坐在这里回忆刚刚过去的三个小时，总是会不由自主地想到在ER努力工作的锟。

不过今天会仔细记录的。

倒也不是什么特别的原因，就是突然很想记下这些流水账。

每次去医院的时候我都能感觉到人类生命的脆弱。

今天有安慰了一位95岁的奶奶，她的孙女在不到50岁的年纪便早早因为癌症去世了。有一位80多岁的奶奶，她一直坚持说自己并没有生病，完全不能理解自己为什么在医院。还有一对老夫妇，住院的是爷爷，下午来陪床的奶奶和我说昨天晚上爷爷被护士用约束带绑在床上了，她也不知道为什么；那位爷爷只是坐在病床上看着奶奶说话，并没有太多别的反应，似乎被绑住的并不是他一般。

我也不会安慰人，翻来覆去也就是那么几句话。

“没关系的” 

“马上就能回家了” 

“一切都会好起来的”

说到最后连我自己都不相信任何事情会变好了。

我好像还是不太能感同身受，虽然觉得他们的生活很无奈，也理解他们的痛苦，可是心底依旧很平静。

不过我觉得很无力。

明明很早之前便接受了生老病死的事实，我也从来没有畏惧过生命的尽头，可是依旧觉得对着一切感到无能为力。

这大概是我为数不多会后悔没学医的日子了吧，我多么希望自己可以做出实质性的帮助，而不是仅仅平淡地说几句话去安慰他们。

我好像体会到了锟的情绪。

因为自己无能为力而深感懊悔，迫切地希望自己可以做点什么去改变这一切，可是却只能不甘心地放开手，自责地告诉家属 “对不起”。

对不起，这世界和人生都充斥着苦难，但是还请你坚信，一切都会好起来的。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

锟有的时候对我的心如止水确实有些接受无能。我记得最清楚的一次是我姥姥去世的时候，我们当时还在上高中。

我至少在姥姥真的去世一年前就已经预料到了这一天。

姥姥早就查出了癌症，扩散只是时间问题罢了。再说了，人都有生老病死，姥姥也不可能因为我或是任何人就可以摆脱了这些。

姥姥离开的那年暑假我回国待了一个月左右，父母在我回去之前便提前告诉我我应该多去看看姥姥，没准儿这回见完就再也见不到了。

所以回来上学的时候，我已经做好了再回国就看不到姥姥的心理准备。我已经尽可能地享受了和姥姥在一起的时间，如果不能再见到她也没关系，我不会后悔。我做了所有我能做的。

就像我爸经常说的一句话，尽人事听天命。

我有天晚上做了个梦，梦到父母给我发消息，说姥姥没了。

结果过了两三天之后，在和爸爸打电话讨论大学专业的时候，他和我说姥姥确实走了。再仔细一问时间，算上时差之后还真是我做梦的那会儿。

父母说，那时候姥姥大部分时间都在昏迷，所以走的时候也不算痛苦。还说姥姥也很为我骄傲，知道我一个人在这边其实很累，但是她也相信我一定能考上好大学，成为自己想要成为的人。

说实话我已经有些想不起来当时是什么感觉了，大概是很平静地就接受了这个现实。消化这件事并没有耗费我太久，毕竟从我离开家来这边上学的时候我就知道我一定会经历家里老人去世，我却没法赶回去这件事。

所以隔了几周之后，我还拿这件事和锟说来着。我说，我连预知梦都能做，怎么霍格沃茨还没给我发录取通知书，哪怕是大多地区分校也行啊。

我记得很清楚，锟听我说完整件事情之后深深地看了我一眼，接下来大概有一周他都没和我说一句话。

我后知后觉地意识到之后跑去问了他，锟叹了口气和我说，我不该拿这种事情出来开玩笑。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

锟没有太给我解释为什么不可以，我虽然一直没想明白，但是既然锟觉得这样不好那我就不会去做了。

毕竟锟比我成熟太多了。

刚来这边上高中的前两年，语言关再加上陌生的一切，心里隐隐约约的抵触让我就像在国内义务制教育九年一样，把这两年也玩儿过来了。

可是锟不一样，那个时候的锟用了一年便决定好了以后要留在这边。接下来的时间里，锟想明白了以后要做什么工作，查好了哪个大学最适合他，修好了要修的学分，甚至连大学四年的规划都安排出来了。

要不是他在这边上满了四年高中，我觉得锟还能再抽空考个7.5的雅思出来。

锟真的好优秀，他一直努力地在他自己选择的路上不停向前奔跑着。虽然平常的他会很感性，但是每次做决定的时候锟考虑的永远不是这个决定他喜不喜欢，而是这个决定是不是正确的。

他说，一味地只凭喜欢来判断的话，做出的选择在短期看来可能会令人愉悦，不过我们的人生那么长，不可以每一次都感性的决定啊。

锟也不是没有一拍脑门想做就去做的时候，但是那都是极少数不需要考虑后果就可以去做的事情。

比如说我们刚开始谈恋爱的时候，锟在五月底的时候突然和我说 “我们去pride month的游行吧。” 那时候的我对这些完全没有概念，在我心里锟和我谈恋爱并不是什么 “特殊” 的事情，喜欢的是锟，不管是男孩子还是女孩子都没关系，只要是锟就可以。

不过在我反应过来之前锟很少见的和我撒娇说让我陪他一起去，于是我一心软就和他一起去了。

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

今天下午志愿者的时候，我碰到了一位很像姥姥的人。

也是一位干瘦的小老太太，话不多，我去看她的时候她只是很安静地坐在那里听我说话。我问她说想不想出去走走，她点了点头。

我们在走廊里走了很短一段路，她说有点累了，所以我就把她的walker给拉上了刹车让她坐在上面休息一会儿。

我今天有两个shift，刚上完了上午10点到1点的，没来得及吃饭只是去楼下tims搞了一杯咖啡就回来继续当散发温暖的1点到4点的志愿者。跟这位老人散步的时候已经是3点多了，我说有点快顶不住了，所以也搬了把椅子和她坐在走廊边上聊天。

她看起来慢悠悠的，什么都不着急的样子，听人说话的时候会挂上柔和的微笑，用略微浑浊的眼睛注视着说话的人。

经常想到什么就说什么的我对她说 “你让我想起了我的姥姥。”

她握住了我的手和我说 “我很荣幸。”

就在那个瞬间，我突然被一种像是坠入深海般的无助感包围了。我当然知道生老病死是个无解的循环，可我意识到，我并不是不为姥姥的逝去难过，也不是不为没能赶回去而心生歉意，更不是不后悔没多陪陪姥姥。

我只是刻意地忽略了这些事情，或许说，我其实都没有意识到我有故意这么做。我习惯性地认为我自己可以，不想让朋友担心，不想让家人担心，也不想让锟担心。

所以我没忍住哭了。

那位老人攥紧了我的手 “你一定很想她吧。”

嗯，我真的很想姥姥。

很想念每天去姥姥家吃早饭的日子，想念她拉着我的手送我去小学的时候，想念坐在她自行车后座和她一起去早市，还想念帮姥姥拎着袋子去喂小区里的流浪猫。

我真的好想她。

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

我做志愿者的医院离市中心很近，又是六月了，今天那里有LGBT的游行，所以我翘了一会儿班去站在那里体会了一下。

上次参加这种东西还是很久很久以前了，当时的我刚刚和锟在一起，我们还是天不怕地不怕的少年模样。

锟牵着我的左手，脸上抹着六色油彩。我们一起走在兴致高昂的人群中，每个人脸上都洋溢着幸福和喜悦。

锟也是，我也是。

我记得我们在游行的队伍中相视一笑，还记得我们在街边热吻被旁人起哄。我俩半大的小伙子还错误估计了自己的食量，分了同一个热狗之后，我无奈地看着锟，锟也扁了扁嘴没多说话。

于是我们又去买了两个热狗吃了，结果才觉得半饱。

那年夏天的大多地区特别热，锟和我去的那天是大晴天，锟前几天刚染的深蓝色头发在太阳下有些闪闪发亮，像是我喜欢的大海。锟热得不行，一直用接过来科普LGBT的海报扇着风，可是还是有汗水混着深蓝色的染发剂在他白皙的皮肤上划过了一道。

锟看着我突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，凑上来亲了亲我，是不带情欲的吻。

夏天燥热的风从湖畔吹来穿过城市，眼前目光所至是少年模样的锟，鼻腔里充斥着新割的草很清新的绿色味道，嘴里好像还残存着一点酸甜番茄酱的味道，我手里还举着锟喜欢的可乐和我的冰咖啡。

透过嘈杂的人群，我听到锟对我说

“Je t’aime.”

“Je t'aime aussi.” 

我对他说。

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

今天也有和锟一起去船上浪费时间。

这大概也算是枫叶国夏季的保留项目了。冬天太长，除了滑雪滑冰之外也没有什么有趣的户外项目。主要还是太冷了，时不常去一趟还行，大部分时间还是适合在家里窝着烤火。大多地区的春天几乎不存在。说实话我本来以为北京的春天已经很短了，没想到今年大多地区只用了一个星期便完成了冬天到夏天的转变。

不过在此之前的大多地区不断在冬天和夏天之间反复横跳就不用多说了，这里的春天大概是推拉的顶级代言人。

虽然是湖，但是城市边缘还是有一小条沙滩。

我们会把船开到沙滩附近，抛下锚停好船，然后就在那里漂一会儿。

如果想的话，可以下水，当然也可以只是感受着船被一阵阵的浪轻轻地拍着。

锟会戴着墨镜望着远处的湖面，听着自己喜欢的音乐翻翻书，还会保持半个小时至少一听啤酒的速度享受夏日。我比较喜欢从船上蹦到水里，去感受一下有些冰凉的湖水，让全身张开的毛孔都一下子收缩。

啊，其实还有个地方很适合夏天去。

尼亚加拉瀑布。

我们去过很多次了，我们在圣诞节的时候捧着白巧克力看了烟火，在炎热的夏天站着感受瀑布升腾的潮湿水汽，也有在树叶变成几种不同颜色的秋天去等待枫叶都变成火红的颜色。

不过最合适的季节还是夏天，是可以从心底感受到的清凉感。

是不是听起来有点无聊...? 

枫叶国的小城市里的生活节奏超级慢，慢到让人觉得连时间都被放慢了，刚好用来浪费。

毕竟如果节奏太快的话，总会觉得要一刻不停地向前奔跑才行，一旦停下来就会被赶超，一点休息的时间都没有。

而这里就不太一样，大把大把的时间不用来浪费都让人觉得违背了这里安逸的一切。

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

我最近开始一周去三次医院做志愿者。

倒也不是什么特殊的原因，只是觉得自己已经可以胜任了志愿者的工作，所以想更努力地发光发热。

最近遇到了一个挺有趣的爷爷，已经九十多岁了，因为摔到了腿来住院。这个爷爷每次看到我都会装成自己很不开心看到我的样子，明明很喜欢和我聊天却还是要一脸嫌弃地看着我走进来和他打招呼。

所以我也会装成自己其实也很不耐烦地要来陪他，会假装逼着他跟我一起运动，如果他不好好做我就会不开心。

虽然很多时候他会记不起以前的事情，但是只是坐在他身边陪陪他似乎就已经让他很开心了。

我一直很清楚自己正在做的事情可能对我来说没什么特别的影响，不过对这些每天都没有什么可干的老人来说，我哪怕只是走进来看看他们，就已经在给他们令人痛苦的医院生活带来了些许希望。

真切地意识到我带来的改变之后，我除了更投入地去陪伴他们之外，并不知道我还能再多做些什么。

我一个人的力量太有限了，只是作为志愿者的力量则让我的力量更加薄弱了。

虽然我依旧无法和他们共情，但是精神上的疲惫侧面证明着我对他们痛苦的理解比以前至少更上了一层楼。

我其实有点沮丧，为什么我能做到理解别人的痛苦，却只能用干巴巴的语言去简单地安慰他们呢？我真的很想感受到他们感受到的，然后更好地去设身处地替他们着想。

我很希望能再多做点什么，只是理解好像不太够。

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

今天锟不用去上班，所以他来画室陪我。

锟端着两杯咖啡探了探头，有点像那种跟在父母身后学着狩猎的tiger cub，正在张牙舞爪地准备扑上去，比起真的有威慑的作用，其实只是可可爱爱的小型猫类动物罢了。

通常来说锟会带着一本书来读，他会很安静地坐在飘窗那里，会时不常站起来帮看起来就很头秃的我看看画。

有时候锟还会问我一些问题，通常都是他在看书的时候突然想到的，比如今天。

“你觉得地球是平的吗？” 锟抬起头，盯着我差点儿把沾满颜料的画笔戳进咖啡杯里涮涮。

“如果地球是平的，那猫会把一切都推向宇宙。” 我想了一下才回答了他。

然后锟大概笑了至少一分钟，眼泪都快笑出来了。他好不容易停下来之后说道 “那你对地平说和猫可都太了解了。”

“你呢？”

“我觉得都挺有道理的，除非我自己到了宇宙中然后转过身看看地球。不过想到我们的眼睛也会背叛我们的话，其实我更偏向于这个世界都是虚假的。”

“钱老师说的有道理，我觉得这个世界有太多无法解释，比如单单一个无限大的宇宙就已经证明了这个世界不真实嘛对不对。”

“哎呦喂小李老师对这些了解挺多啊，量子世界和费米悖论等等我觉得也是这样的。哇真的，小李老师你想想，那些不被时代所接受的疯子，似乎都已经透过现象看到了这个世界的本质。虽然我是护士，但是我其实还是挺不相信进化论的... ”

然后我的画就泡汤了，不过能跟锟探讨这些别人都不怎么感兴趣的一切远远比画画本身更有吸引力。

尤其是这样的锟，这样对整个世界都抱有怀疑的脑性男锟，真的很性感。

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

本来是想用这个日记本写下来我去志愿者的那些回忆的，不过写到现在好像大多数都是锟和我生活的点点滴滴。

今天呢，是锟和我的恋爱十周年纪念日。

时间一晃居然都这么久了，当年认识锟的时候他才15岁，自己背着大包小包一个人只身来到了这个完全陌生的国度。

那个时候的他还只能磕磕绊绊地说一点英语，上课时候的表情就像是在听天书一般。迷茫中带着一丝不解，不解中缠着一点困惑，困惑中又藏了些痛苦，痛苦里还夹着迷茫。

真的太可爱了。

虽然我也刚来不久，比起几乎是完全听不懂的锟来说，我至少能听懂多半节课。所以我主动地靠近了锟，和他成为了朋友，还把他介绍给了我各种肤色的朋友们。我和他在一起的课不多，不过似乎是在我和他成为朋友之后，锟也慢慢地鼓起勇气认识了很多人。在学校擦肩而过的时候他会扬起一个发自心底的笑容，脸颊上的酒窝会深深地陷下去。

后来过了一段时间以后我才和锟重了课表，真正亲近起来。

和我不一样，锟并不是因为父母想让他成为护士才学了生物化学，锟是真的自己想成为护士。我纯属是因为爸妈说，就迷迷糊糊地学了这些，倒不讨厌，也谈不上喜欢。

这好像就是我们故事的开始了？似乎有点无趣，不过普通人哪有那么多起起落落啊。我们的关系也没什么特别的，就是普普通通的情侣罢了。

我们很相爱，会吵架，会打闹，会在休息日赖一天床，会在晚饭后去散步，会一起去湖边发呆，会在对方失眠的夜晚揉揉眼睛爬起来替正站在后院看星星的对方披一件衣服然后再交换一个温柔的吻。

我想，单凭一种语言没办法完全表达我对锟的爱，所以我还学了其他三种。

我爱你

I love you

사랑해

ผมรักคุณ

不过要是真的要表达出来我的全部感情，我大概需要把这世界上所有的语言都学一遍吧。

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

锟和我说，重要的并不是感同身受，而是理解别人为什么痛苦的能力。

我在成长过程中辗转了几个不同的国家促使我成为了这个似乎对哪里都没有太多归属感的样子，不过这也给了我可以毫无负担地丢下现有的一切搬到其他城市去感受的魄力。

当然也给了我从不同角度看世界的机会。

锟说，我确实不擅长感同身受。

不过那又怎么样呢，只是觉得痛苦做不出实质上的帮助，反而是那些能够理解痛苦的人才能站在旁观者的角度上给出更能鼓励他人的建议。

我们都不需要太过于纠结自己身上所谓 “不完美” 的特质，因为恰恰是这些 “不完美” 成就了我们，让我们成为了自己。

比起为缺点而感到失落，不如去挖掘自己身上的闪光点，并且放大这些让我们变成更独特的自己。

锟还说，他喜欢我更加平静理智的一面，他喜欢这些和他互补的特质，他不希望我去改变，不希望我去成为可以感同身受的样子。

因为那样我就不再是他爱的李永钦了。

阿钦哭的有些不能自已，快写不下去了，所以接下来就由我，钱锟，替我的阿钦结束这个记录吧。

我喜欢阿钦并不是因为阿钦长得好看，也不是因为阿钦能理解别人的痛苦，而是因为阿钦所拥有的和经历过的一切组成了现在的阿钦。

啊，本来还想再多写点什么，但是我的阿钦猫猫需要有人给他顺顺毛。

最后再写一点点吧，如果你的朋友正在因为自己的 “缺点” 而感到迷茫痛苦，请你给他们一个温暖的拥抱，然后告诉他们 “我可能没法体会到你的心情，但是如果你需要找一个人倾诉发泄的话，我随时都在。” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里面的两个人其实还挺反转的，都属于打破了人们心中常规的画家和护士的刻板印象吧。  
> 画家ten是很理智很冷静的类型，会权衡思考之后做出最好的选择，哪怕这个选择并不是自己喜欢的。  
> 护士kun才是更加柔软纤细的那个，每次遇到ER里面出现了什么他没办法帮助的人，他都会心里很难过会有自责会希望自己可以做更多的事情去帮助他人。  
> 喜欢波涛汹涌的大海那个人反而是总是心如止水的，而心中藏有无数柔软情感的人其实更喜欢无风无浪的湖。  
> 写这篇其实只是想告诉我自己，就算无法感同身受也没关系，只要能理解别人的痛苦就好了。每个人都不一样，做自己觉得舒服的自己就够了，不需要一定成为所有人都喜欢的样子。  
> 希望看完这篇的你也有感觉到温暖，也希望你可以更坚实地成为自己，而不是别人想让你成为的样子。  
> 就算不完美也没有关系，总会有人只在乎你是不是正在开心地做着自己喜欢的事情。


End file.
